El Colmillo Plateado
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Hace miles de años uno de los Rivera causó la ira de una terrible bestia que se ha mantenido oculta por mucho tiempo. Pero ahora ese monstruo ha regresado y su único propósito es destruir a todo aquel cuyo apellido sea Rivera.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, la verdad dudo mucho que supere o iguale a la anterior pero espero que les guste. De entrada ya saben el tipo de historias bizarras que suelo escribir jeje.

Ya saben que El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

El Colmillo Plateado

Capítulo 1: El Oscuro Tigre

Todos conocen la larga historia del legado Rivera, una familia caracterizada por haber sido la cuna de varios súper héroes y villanos. Una legendaria dinastía que se ha mantenido desde los tiempos antiguos, los tiempos de Cuauhtémoc, Moctezuma y la gran Tenochtitlán.

Uno de los primeros y más antiguos personajes Rivera era el perverso súper villano conocido como El Leopardo Negro. Un hombre cruel y despiadado que sembró el terror en todas partes usando su poderoso traje de piedra metálica. Irónicamente su descendiente, El León Dorado, decidió volverse al lado del bien y hay quien dice que el fue el único capaz de detener a su malévolo padre y ponerle fin a su reino de oscuridad.

Sin embargo, como en la mayoría de los acontecimientos históricos, hubo ciertos detalles que se perdieron y/o fueron olvidados. Sería inútil e imposible tratar de recordar todos y cada uno de los atroces crímenes que El Leopardo Negro cometió mientras vivía. Solo un hecho perdido es el que realmente hubiera valido la pena recordar, por el bien de las futuras generaciones.

Algo que aparentemente nunca cambiará es la obsesión de todo villano que se respete por las antiguas reliquias, la Mula Dorada de los Mayas es un ejemplo de ello. Leopardo Negro no era la excepción y al igual que otros súper villanos el tenía como objetivo un valiosísimo objeto conocido como "El Colmillo Plateado". Una joya tan preciosa y anhelada que según decía daría un gran poder a quien la tuviera.

Lamentablemente ningún tesoro de esa magnitud podría ser fácil de conseguir. Otras reliquias eran protegidas por trampas o civilizaciones antiguas, pero este no, la labor de conseguir el mítico colmillo era todavía más complicada y arriesgada. Igual que el marfil, el colmillo plateado era parte de un animal y para obtenerlo debía ser separado del mismo.

Cualquiera creería que era simple, solo encontrar al animal portador del colmillo, matarlo y quitárselo. Lo malo era que no se trataba de un animal común, sino de una bestia tan mortífera y antigua que ni siquiera los españoles, armados con espadas, rifles y cañones, se habían atrevido a perturbarla. Mas que un animal se le comparaba con un monstruo, un monstruo felino.

Su nombre: "Traxgot Daroda". Su apariencia: Igual a la de los peligrosos tigres dientes de sable solo que tan grande como un mamut, con un pelaje tan negro como la noche y garras y dientes tan afilados como para partir en dos al mismo 

Monstruozuma de un solo tajo. Un ser tan perverso y diabólico cuya procedencia era desconocida hasta por los sabios chamanes que habitaban cerca de su guarida.

Y por si eso no era suficiente, la única manera de destruirlo era quitándole sus dos enormes, filosos y relucientes colmillos de plata, lo que significaba tener contacto con su boca y en realidad a nadie le alentaba esa idea. Lo único que había estado tan cerca de esos colmillos como para intentar tomarlos era el alimento del monstruo.

Claro está que como todo buen Rivera, El Leopardo Negro era el único lo suficientemente osado, o estúpido, como para intentar esa misión suicida. El villano pasó meses buscando a la terrible bestia y finalmente la encontró dormida en una profunda cueva cercana al volcán Popocatepetl. De cerca era mucho mas temible de lo que las leyendas contaban, incluso al Leopardo Negro, a quien nada le asustaba, le dieron escalofríos permanecer tan cerca de esa cosa.

La respiración del monstruo era tan fuerte como el de la madera siendo serruchada. Sus enormes patas eran casi del tamaño del traje de Leopardo Negro y ahí, brillando con la escaza luz que penetraba por las gruesas pareced de la cueva, se encontraban los preciados colmillos de plata. Eran tan largos como una persona y tan gruesos como el diámetro de una llanta de automóvil. Sin duda sería todo un problema sacarlos de ahí y mas tratando de que Traxgot no despertara.

Durante un segundo, el villano estuvo muy tentado a salir de ahí y olvidarlo todo, pero su ambición y deseos de riqueza eran mas fuertes que su miedo. Con ambas manos de su traje tomó con sumo cuidado uno de los colmillos y tomando aire para darse valor se dispuso a jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas para luego salir corriendo de ahí. Estaba seguro de que el enorme tigre despertaría y trataría de hacerlo pedazos, pero si todo salía según su plan lograría escapar de el llevando consigo el colmillo.

Desafortunadamente para el, en el mismo instante en que tocó el colmillo, dos penetrantes y diabólicos ojos se abrieron mirándolo con odio. Fue así como Traxgot despertó y al darse cuenta de las intenciones del hombre en el traje de roca lanzó un aterrador rugido que sacudió la tierra. Leopardo Negro estaba aterrado, la boca del monstruo era como un enorme abismo en el cual estaba a punto de caer si no reaccionaba rápido.

Olvidando su ambición, el hombre salió volando de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo, consciente de que detrás de el corría el malévolo animal tratando de alcanzarlo y liquidarlo. El traje del Leopardo Negro era rápido, peor no se comparaba con la 

velocidad de su felino y aterrador perseguidor. Finalmente con un salto, Traxgot logró colocarse enfrente de su presa y con una de sus patas lo arrojó al suelo.

El hombre trató de huir pero se encontraba atrapado, su traje se había descompuesto y corriendo jamás lograría escapar de su fatal destino, solo se quedó mirando estupefacto a su gigantesco enemigo y futuro verdugo. Entonces para su sorpresa, Traxgot soltó una pequeña risa macabra habló con una voz tan grave como la de un demonio.

-Jajaja, pobre idiota, ¿en verdad creíste que podrías escapar de mí?- dijo Traxgot –Muchos antes que tú lo han intentado y su destino fue el mismo: dolor, agonía y muerte-

-Te lo imploro gran Traxgot, no me hagas daño, no volveré a intentar llevarme tu colmillo- suplicó el villano

-Claro que no volverás a hacerlo, de hecho, no volverás a hacer nada, haz tus oraciones, insecto- dijo amenazante el monstruo

El adulto no sabía que hacer, no deseaba que ese fuera el fin. Maldijo el momento en que había decidido obtener el colmillo. Entonces se dio cuenta, el colmillo…esa era la solución. La leyenda contaba que la única manera de destruir a Traxgot Daroda era quitándole los colmillos. No tenía nada que perder, debía intentarlo. Desafortunadamente su traje estaba estropeado y no tenía tiempo para repararlo.

Como una medida desesperada corrió hasta un lugar lleno de rocas brillosas, diamantes para ser exacto. Conociendo la dureza de estos minerales tomó el más grande que pudo encontrar y se preparó para atacar. Entonces Traxgot lo atacó mostrando sus garras y dientes y a Leopardo Negro no le quedó otra más que esquivar el que sin duda sería un ataque mortal.

-¿No entiendes?, no tiene caso que huyas como un cobarde, tarde o temprano te acabaré- dijo el enorme tigre.

Esas palabras habían llegado a la conciencia del villano como una lanza, en verdad lo habían enfurecido, no por el hecho de que supiera que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir no eran muchas, sino por que ese desgraciado animal lo había llamado cobarde. El deseo de huir desapareció entonces y el característico valor Rivera se hizo presente en el.

-No debiste llamar cobarde a un Rivera, maldito monstruo parlante- lo retó Leopardo Negro.

-Jeje, ahora tratas de hacerle el valiente, mejor, así podré devorarte mas rápido- dijo Traxgot mientras se abalanzaba sobre el.

Entonces, el Leopardo Negro también se abalanzó sobre su enemigo y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo golpeó uno de los colmillos con el diamante. El colmillo se partió entonces y se separó de la boca de su dueño. Traxgot miró sorprendido como su colmillo caía y entonces todo su cuerpo comenzó a arder como si fuera un papel quemándose.

-**¡No!, ¡Maldito!**- gritó el furioso monstruo

-Jaja, estás perdido- se burló el villano.

-No lo creo, tal vez me venciste esta vez, pero olvidaste un pequeño detalle…para destruirme completamente debías quitarme ambos colmillos- dijo el tigre

-Mentiroso, solo te quité uno y estás desapareciendo, con uno fue suficiente para eliminarte- dijo el Leopardo Negro

-Jajajaja, eso crees, no me destruiste, solo me dejaste fuera de combate. Yo te maldigo, algún día uno de tus descendientes será tan tonto como para meterse con ese colmillo. Cuando la sangre Rivera tenga contacto con el, yo regresaré y tomaré venganza por esto jajajajaja- Traxgot siguió riendo hasta que por fin se volvió cenizas, las cuales eventualmente fueron arrastradas por el viento para mezclarse con su alrededor.

-Si, claro, ya parece que un Rivera va a dejar que su sangre toque esta cosa- se dijo asimismo el Leopardo Negro dándose cuenta de que la victoria era suya. No solo había salido con vida, sino que ahora tenía el colmillo de plata. Sin mencionar la pequeña mina de diamantes que acababa de descubrir por coincidencia. El villano se llevó su nueva riqueza a casa y continuó con su vida de delitos.

Todo salió bien al final y aquel despiadado monstruo desapreció de la faz de la tierra. Puesto que ese robo había también representado un servicio a la comunidad y por consiguiente algo bueno, Leopardo Negro decidió nunca más contar esa historia. Únicamente y por mera precaución, dejó la orden de que se siguiera la advertencia que el monstruo le había dado.

Conforme los años pasaron, la historia de Traxgot Daroda se fue perdiendo. Lo único que quedó de el fue el colmillo, que permaneció como un tesoro familiar, y la advertencia de que nunca debía tener contacto con la sangre de algún miembro de la familia Rivera, cosa que en verdad parecía imposible. Claro, sin tomar en cuenta a uno de los últimos descendientes de esta gran familia, cuya curiosidad pronto pondría en peligro su vida y la de toda Ciudad Milagro: Manny Rivera, alias, El Tigre.

Continuará………

Les dije que sería muy extraño, pero aún así ojalá que les haya gustado, espero ansioso sus reviews, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, pues bien, finalmente termine este capitulo y luego de una horrible semana bastante pesada les traigo la continuacion de esta historia. Es un capitulo corto y sin mucho chiste, pero espero que les guste. Ya saben que El Tigre no me pertenece, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Colmillo Plateado

Capítulo 2: Ni Se Le Acerquen

-Esto es genial, ya quiero probar los músculos mentales que estoy desarrollando- decía David Roco sentado en una mesita llena de libros

-Menos platica y más hacer "mi tarea", David- dijo Manny sentado frente a la televisión junto a Frida

-Oye Manny, no puedo creer que otra vez lograras convencer a David para que hiciera tus deberes- dijo Frida alegremente

-Solo hay que saber las palabras correctas- respondió Manny

-Le volviste a hacer creer que lo entrenarías para ser un héroe, ¿verdad?- preguntó Frida

-Algo así, le dije que me sentí tan mal por esa vez que le grité cuando me hizo usar ese ridículo disfraz de alce y que iba a ayudarlo a mejorar sus habilidades- confesó Manny

-Bueno, pero al menos te salvaste de que el Sub-Director Chakal te expulsara de la escuela- dijo Frida

-Eso si, ¿sabes?, David puede ser molesto a veces, pero otras es muy útil- dijo Manny

Una vez que David terminó de hacer la tarea de Manny comenzó a limpiar la casa, según Manny, lo ayudaría a fortalecerse y a crear inmunidad en caso de que un villano lo atacara usando gases venenosos. El niño limpiaba animadamente mientras que entonaba su querida canción del Burrito Albino.

Recordaba que al principio no había estado seguro de aceptar la propuesta de Manny. En verdad le emocionaba el hecho de que El Tigre lo ayudara y lo aceptara como su igual, pero ya en dos ocasiones había sucedido con un desenlace poco alentador.

En la primera ocasión un robot gigante creado por Granpapi había atacado la Ciudad Milagro y había estado a punto de destruir a Frida y a los Rivera. La otra vez Manny había sido atacado por un par de monstruos alebrije que casi lo devoran vivo. Ahora que lo pensaba, el único que en verdad debía preocuparse por que algo malo pasara era Manny, puesto que irónicamente el era el que terminaba pagando las consecuencias.

Poco a poco fue avanzando hasta llegar a la habitación de Granpapi, la cual se encontraba vacía. El muchacho continuó con su trabajo encontrándose con todo tipo de artefactos bélicos y algunos ejemplares de la revista de los villanos. También notó el enorme traje robótico que en su tiempo perteneciera al Poderoso Chitar, un miembro más del antiguo lado oscuro de la familia Rivera.

Para su sorpresa, el bastón dorado del mono seguía en su sitio, aunque esta vez no se atrevió ni a acercársele consciente de que al tocarlo podría despertar a otro robot gigante con deseos de venganza. Simplemente se limitó a limpiar el enorme televisor frente a la cama de Granpapi. Por su parte, Manny y Frida seguían mirando su programa sin prestar atención al niño.

-Oye Manny- dijo Frida

-¿eh?-

-David entró al cuarto de Granpapi, ¿no crees que deberíamos vigilarlo?- preguntó Frida

-No veo por que- contestó Manny

-Recuerda de lo que pasó la última vez que estuvo ahí- siguió Frida

-David no es tan tonto como para volver a tocar ese bastón… ¿o si?- repuso Manny un poco preocupado.

En ese momento escucharon la voz del Burrito Albino llamándolos desde la habitación de Puma Loco. Manny y Frida olvidaron su programa y corrieron a donde estaba el niño, temerosos de que hubiera desatado otra catástrofe. Ambos amigos entraron sumamente alterados y revisando cada rincón del lugar.

-¿Qué pasó, David?, ¿Ahora que hiciste?, ¿Dónde está el robot gigante?- preguntó Manny nervioso

-¿De que hablas?- le preguntó David

-¿No activaste alguna de las trampas de Granpapi?- preguntó Frida

-Claro que no- respondió David

-¿Entonces para que nos llamaste?-

-Para preguntarles que es esto- dijo David señalando un enorme objeto brilloso colocado en la parte superior del armario.

Manny y Frida se quedaron mirándolo anonadados, no tenían ni la mas remota idea de que era el objeto que David les había señalado, pero definitivamente valía la pena averiguarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Manny se convirtió en El Tigre y usando sus garras extensibles alcanzó el objeto y lo acercó a ellos.

Los tres niños miraban maravillados el alargado instrumento con forma de un diente gigantesco y cuyo color plateado hipnotizaba a todo aquel que lo mirara. A Manny se le hizo muy extraño que Granpapi nunca se lo hubiera enseñado, normalmente compartía sus robos con el y le mostraba su botín cada vez que este era bueno, y vaya que este era bueno.

-¿Qué creen que sea?- preguntó David

-Sin duda es una especie de reliquia- dijo Frida

-Por su apariencia debe ser muy valiosa, no me sorprende que Granpapi la tenga escondida, lo que no comprendo es por que nunca me habló de ella- dijo Manny

-Tal vez por que no quería que tu papá se enterara de ella- propuso Frida

-No lo creo, siempre he guardado sus secretos, el sabe que por mi parte mi papá nunca se enteraría- dijo Manny

De repente los tres escucharon un gritó desgarrador proveniente de la entrada del cuarto. Los niños voltearon a ver al remitente de ese grito y encontraron a Granpapi mirándolos, su expresión no era de enfado, sino de terror.

-**¡Aléjense de esa cosa!**- gritó Granpapi

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Manny confundido

-**¡Dejen eso!**- volvió a gritar Granpapi a la vez que le arrebataba el colmillo a Manny -**¡Frida, Burrito, váyanse a su casa y ni una palabra de esto, ¿entendieron?!**-

Aunque ambos niños se morían de ganas de saber que era esa cosa no se atrevieron a contradecir a Granpapi viéndolo en ese estado. El viejo adulto colocó nuevamente el colmillo en su lugar y cuando vio que Manny trataba de escabullirse para evitar un posible regaño lo detuvo en la entrada.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo Granpapi

-Perdón, Granpapi, no sabía que no podía acercarme a esa cosa. David lo encontró y yo…- explicó Manny

-Tranquilo, no estoy enojado contigo, ya sabes que me encanta que tomes las pertenencias de otros…es solo que ese colmillo no debe ser tocado por ningún Rivera- dijo Granpapi

-¿Entonces por que lo tienes?- preguntó Manny

-Es un legado familiar, pero no cualquiera, ha pasado de villano en villano desde nuestro antepasado: "El Leopardo Negro"- explicó Granpapi –Por eso no te había hablado de ella, aún no defines si serás bueno o malo, si desde el principio hubieras elegido el camino del mal te lo habría mostrado-

Manny no terminaba de comprender. Le quedaba claro por que no se lo habían enseñado antes pero aún le quedaba la duda de por que no debía tocarlo

-Ya se que te preguntas por que no debes tomarlo, no eres solo tu, incluso yo debo mantenerme alejado de el- dijo Granpapi

-¿Pero por que?- preguntó Manny

-Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, mi Granpapi no me lo explicó cuando me lo dejó, solo se que debo cuidarlo y que por nada del mundo debo permitir que la sangre Rivera tenga contacto con el- dijo Granpapi

-¿Sangre?-

-Así es, se supone que con una sola gota de sangre que toque el colmillo se desatará el caos… normalmente me habría interesado desatar el caos en esta Ciudad pero comprendo que si nuestros antepasados no lo usaron debe ser por algo- explicó Granpapi

-¿Un caos como tu robot gigante?- preguntó Manny

-No, algo mucho más letal que eso, una fuerza antigua y desconocida. Por lo mismo te pido que nunca más vuelvas a sacarlo de su lugar y no tengo que mencionar que no debes decírselo a nadie, en especial a Rodolfo- pidió Granpapi

-Claro, lo haré- contestó Manny

-Bien, ahora será mejor que volvamos a nuestra vida normal, esto nunca pasó- terminó Granpapi

Manny asintió y se fue a su cuarto. El día terminó y la hora de dormir llegó finalmente. Manny estaba muy desconcertado por el relato de Granpapi, nunca lo había visto reaccionar así. En el fondo quería saber que misterio encerraba el colmillo, aunque la advertencia de su abuelo no era algo que se pudiera dejar a un 

lado. En fin, seguramente pensaría mejor las cosas al día siguiente, no tenía caso mortificarse por eso. Además, ¿Qué daño podía causar un simple colmillo plateado?

Continuará………


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, por fin pude terminar este capítulo y se los traigo puntualmente como cada semana, ya saben que normalemnte mis capítulos son cortitos pero espero queles guste. En fin, probalbmente me tarde un poco mas en subir los capítulos de ahora en adelante, esto debido a que tengo que escribir otra historia para mi clase de animación y eso significa que tendré que llevar varias historias, por lo que les pido un poco de paciencia.

Bueno, ya saben que El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

El Colmillo Plateado

Capítulo 3: Un Nuevo Plan Maléfico

Manny acababa de llegar a la escuela Leone aún pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. En verdad se sentía perturbado por el misterio que ocultaba el colmillo de plata que tan celosamente guardaba Granpapi. El muchacho estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó a Frida esperándolo en la entrada de la escuela. La niña lo llamó entonces para hablar, obviamente ella estaba tan curiosa con respecto al colmillo como el.

-Oye Manny, espera- llamó Frida

-¿Ah?, hola Frida, no te había visto- contestó Manny

-No importa, oye, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Granpapi te castigó o te hizo algo?- preguntó Frida

-No, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó Manny

-Ya sabes, por lo de ayer, lo del…colmillo- respondió Frida

-Ah, eso, no, no pasó nada, simplemente me sermoneó- dijo Manny

-¿Y que te dijo?, ¿Qué pasa con esa cosa?- preguntó Frida ansiosa de saber la verdad

-No tengo idea, se supone que es un secreto familiar, no quiso decirme nada- respondió Manny

-Pero tu dijiste que te había sermoneado- contestó Frida

-Si, sobre de que no debo tomar sus cosas y eso- respondió Manny

-Vamos, Manny. Se trata de Granpapi. Te ha enseñado a tomar lo que no es tuyo desde que íbamos en el jardín de niños- razonó Frida

-Bueno, si, me dijo algo. Pero se supone que nadie debe enterarse, solo los miembros Rivera que se conviertan en villanos- explicó Manny

-Pues técnicamente tú no eres un héroe aún, bien podría habértelo contado todo- dijo Frida

-Si, todavía no soy un héroe pero tampoco soy un villano- contestó Manny

-Por favor Manny, cuéntame que te dijo tu abuelo- suplicó Frida

-No puedo, Frida- dijo Manny

-¿Cuál es el problema?, varias veces me has pedido consejo, y dime, ¿Cuándo eso te ha causado problemas?- preguntó Frida

FlashBack

Frases de Frida:

"Las mentiras no se combaten con la verdad, necesitas una mentira mas grande"

"Vamos Manny, compra el tatuador casero, hazlo Manny, hazlo"

"Tenemos que hacer trampa para ganar el partido, Manny, hazlo por el equipo"

"Deberías estar pensando en ganar el torneo de Sartana y quedarte con su guitarra"

"Las mascotas de la Ciudad pueden perderse en cualquier momento, tal vez nosotros podríamos adelantar el proceso"

Entre otras.

Fin FlashBack

-Supongo que tienes razón Frida, tal vez no haya problema con que te lo diga- contestó Manny

-¿Lo ves?- respondió Frida triunfante

-Bueno, se supone que ese colmillo es una reliquia familiar obtenida por el Leopardo Negro y que no debe ser tocado nunca por la sangre de algún Rivera- explicó Manny

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Frida

-No lo se, ni siquiera Granpapi supo decírmelo, pero por la forma en la que me lo contó debe ser cierto- contestó Manny

-Vamos Manny, lo más probable es que no pase nada, deberíamos probar- dijo Frida (Nota: Una frase más para la lista anterior)

-No lo se Frida, no creo que debamos hacerlo, ¿y si pasa algo?- cuestionó Manny

-¿Y si no pasa nada?, serías recordado como el que acabó con esa superstición, Manny- respondió Frida

-Pero es que no creo que tenga caso, no pienso cortarme para poner mi sangre ahí y ver que pasa. No es como el bastón del mono, que bastaba con tocarlo- dijo Manny

-En eso tienes razón, tal vez deberíamos olvidarlo- contestó Frida

-Me alegra que entendieras, ahora solo nos queda convencer a David para que no hable sobre el tema- dijo Manny

-Es cierto- contestó Frida

Los dos amigos se fueron en busca del pequeño David Roco para decirle que no debía hablar sobre el colmillo plateado, era de suma importancia que nadie se enterara de ello. Sin embargo, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que no estaban solos. Había alguien que los espiaba desde detrás de un arbusto con intenciones nada buenas.

Sergio, el más reciente estudiante de la escuela Leone había escuchado cada palabra y ahora un nuevo plan malévolo se formaba en su mente. El niño recordaba con rencor como había sido ridiculizado en su primer día de escuela solo por haber vestido su adorado traje de vaquero…y llevar a su fiel corcel: "El Señor Escobín". La forma en la que Manny se había burlado de el era imperdonable y el debía tomar venganza.

Claro que nunca había sido la intención de Manny el burlarse de el, de hecho, el muchacho solo había tratado de ayudar a Sergio a encontrar la primaria sin saber que el ya estaba en secundaria. Todo había sido un desafortunado accidente, pero Sergio no lo había tomado de esa forma, desde ese día había dejado de ser un simple e inocente niño con sueños del oeste para convertirse en el súper villano "Señor Siniestro".

Ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para destruir a Manny, y esa oportunidad se acababa de presentar con la historia del mítico Colmillo Plateado. Un objeto que, según sus investigaciones en el mundo de los malos, era capaz de destruir a toda la Ciudad Milagro y por consiguiente a El Tigre. No solo había confirmado su existencia, sino que ahora conocía su paradero, extraviado por los otros villanos desde años atrás.

-Jejeje, ahora si Rivera, gracias a tu abuelo por fin lograré deshacerme de ti. Solo tengo que robar ese colmillo y combinarlo con la sangre de ese idiota. Entonces la venganza será mía por fin muajajajajajajajajaja- rió maniáticamente Sergio.

Todos los estudiantes se le quedaron mirando entonces a Sergio, extrañados por la repentina risa demente del muchacho. Al darse cuenta de esto, Sergio simplemente se calló y se escabulló un poco avergonzado al interior de la escuela.

Durante todo el día de clases, Sergio pasó el tiempo mirando a su víctima cínicamente y pensando en la manera más efectiva para eliminarlo. Estaba muy emocionado y una sonrisa malvada se asomaba por su cara. Contemplaba al pobre chico Rivera, quien ignoraba la horrible catástrofe que estaba a punto de caer sobre el y su familia.

Cuando las clases terminaron y todos los niños salieron para regresar a su hogar. Manny acompañó a Frida a su casa y luego se dirigió a su hogar situada en el último piso del edificio "Casa del Macho". Sin darse cuenta de que un misterioso personaje usando un traje robótico de vaquero lo seguía de cerca decidido a descubrir el sitio donde guardaban el colmillo.

Manny entró a su casa y luego de llegar al piso de hasta arriba saludó a su papá y a su Granpapi. Luego entró en su cuarto y no volvió a salir por el resto del día. Siniestro sabía que Granpapi era el que guardaba el colmillo por lo que lo mas obvio era que ese místico objeto se encontrara en su habitación. Estuvo muy tentado a entrar y robar el colmillo de una vez pero no lo hizo.

Sabía de sobra que Granpapi era un poderoso súper villano y escudado además por White Pantera y El Tigre le sería imposible robar el colmillo de esa manera. En definitiva debía pensar en una forma más efectiva y no tan precipitada, tal vez entrar cuando todos durmieran. Si, eso era lo mejor, así podría escabullirse dentro de la casa y apoderarse del colmillo.

El pequeño villano regresó a su casa mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Debía prepararse para el golpe. Sería esa misma noche, la noche en la que el poder absoluto sería por fin suyo y la venganza llegaría luego de la larga y frustrante espera.

-Ahora si Rivera, espero que duermas bien esta noche… por que será la última noche de tu miserable vida muajajajajajajaja- rió nuevamente mientras volaba hacia su casa, que también era su guarida secreta.

Un grupo de palomas que pasaron por ahí se le quedaron mirando de igual forma que los otros niños de la escuela. El Señor Siniestro volvió a callarse y con una pequeña sonrisa apenada hacia las palomas continuó su camino.

Continuará………

Así es amigos, esta vez el villano a vencer será Sergio, ¿Podrá obtener el colmillo?, ¿será el final para los Rivera?...pues si les contestara esto no tendría caso seguir publicando ¿verdad?, jeje. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, recuerden que a lo mejor me tardo un poco en seguir publicando, nos vemos/leemos, te cuidas.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas y que ustedes si hayan disfrutado de este pqueño receso, yo tuve que pasar el grito de independencia haciendo un reporte de lectura de 181 páginas, la vida a veces es tan cruel con uno. En fin, pasando a otra cosa, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo del fic, espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todos los que lo han leído y han dejado sus comentarios, me suben el animo en verdad.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

El Colmillo Plateado

Capítulo 4: El Complot

Esa noche, Sergio se preparó para la que sin duda sería una de sus misiones malignas más grandes. El pequeño villano se puso su impactante traje del Señor Siniestro y se dirigió a la Casa del Macho para robar el colmillo plateado. El niño se regodeaba con la idea de que pronto tendría a Manny Rivera justo en donde lo quería, lo haría sufrir y luego acabaría con su existencia.

Y pensar que el pobre Manny se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, seguramente usando su piyama del queso sarcástico, tal y como le había oído decir a Zoe Aves un día en la escuela. El pobre tonto no sabía lo que le esperaba, finalmente lamentaría el día en que se metió con Sergio.

Una vez ahí aterrizó en la terraza, sabía muy bien que si entraba sin su traje las cosas serían más fáciles. Era la fortuna de no ser tan alto y que prácticamente nadie lo tomaba en cuenta como Sergio. Se quitó su traje y entró a la casa, podía escuchar la respiración de los tres Rivera durmiendo en sus respectivos cuartos. Al principio creyó que lo descubrirían cuando escuchó una extraña voz detrás de el diciendo algo como "Viva pantalones".

El niño se volvió asustado pero descubrió que solo era el loro parlante de los Rivera, el señor Chapi, quien aparentemente se encontraba soñando con… ¿pantalones? En fin, Sergio continuó su camino en busca de la habitación de Granpapi. Primero pasó por la habitación de Rodolfo, sorprendiéndose con el enorme retrato de María arriba de la cama. Luego llegó a la habitación de su odiado enemigo, Manny.

A pesar de que quería terminar con eso de una vez no resistió esperar un momento para ver dormir a su victima. El malvado niño tenía una expresión de profundo odio y tuvo que controlarse para no intentar estrangularlo ahí mismo.

-Jeje, pronto Rivera, pronto, jejeje. Muajajajajajajaja- río Sergio pero tuvo que callarse cuando vio que Manny estaba por despertar. Sergio se colocó debajo de la cama para evitar ser descubierto, afortunadamente para el, Manny siguió durmiendo.

El pequeño salió de ahí y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la última habitación, la de Granpapi. Una vez ahí comenzó a buscar el colmillo de plata cuidadosamente para evitar que Granpapi despertara y le diera una golpiza. Durante unos minutos estuvo buscando algún escondite secreto o alguna caja fuerte, sin éxito. Comenzó a pensar que el colmillo en realidad no existía y que solo habían sido habladurías por parte de Manny y Frida. Entonces, el burro mascota de los Rivera, que dormía al pie del armario, se movió abriendo un poco la puerta de este y dejando salir un pequeño brillo.

Sergio lo vio y comprendió que ahí estaba, era ese. Le extrañó bastante que Granpapi lo hubiera puesto en un lugar tan simple, aunque tenía sentido, era el último lugar en el que algún ladrón buscaría. El niño corrió hasta el armario, tomó el colmillo y huyó de ahí. Subió a su traje robótico y regresó a su casa.

Una vez ahí guardó sus cosas de villano y ya en su cuarto contempló orgulloso su trofeo. Era tan hermoso que comprendió perfectamente el por que Leopardo Negro había arriesgado su vida así para conseguirlo. Ahora solo faltaba la segunda fase del plan, hacer que tuviera contacto con la sangre de alguno de los Rivera…y ya sabía quien era el candidato perfecto.

A la mañana siguiente, Sergio llegó tempranísimo a la escuela para esperar a su victima. Entró a su salón desde donde podía ver, por la ventana, a los alumnos entrando a la escuela. Momentos después vio llegar a Frida, por un momento Sergio olvidó su venganza para ponerse a contemplar feliz la presencia de la niña. No sabía como ni cuando Frida había llamado su atención, la verdad le encantaría acercarse mas a ella. Solo lo había logrado aquella ocasión en la que les había hecho creer a todos que los ayudaría a liberarse del dominio de Manny cuando este comenzó a darles órdenes a todos.

En ese momento, desde la distancia vio a Manny llegando y saludando a Frida, entonces la sangre comenzó a hervirle y su lado diabólico regresó a el. Los dos niños entraron a clases sin darse cuenta de que Sergio los observaba a cada momento. El villano estaba impaciente pero sabía que lo mejor era esperar al recreo, el mejor momento para atacar. Además de que en esa hora había sido cuando Manny lo había ridiculizado tiempo atrás, era perfecto.

La campana sonó y mientras todos corrían al patio o a la cafetería, Sergio corrió al cuarto de calderas donde tenía todo lo que iba a necesitar, casi era el momento para que el Señor Siniestro hiciera su aparición. Mientras tanto en el recreo, Manny y Frida se encontraban almorzando conversando sobre lo que harían en la tarde.

-Tal vez podríamos ir a los videojuegos- propuso Manny

-Buena idea, no hemos ido desde…ayer- dijo Frida

-Si, ya pasó bastante tiempo- dijo Manny

-Manny, ¿y tu abuelo ya se calmó por lo de…ya sabes que?- preguntó Frida

-Si, ya está mas tranquilo, gracias a que esa cosa está muy bien guardada donde nadie podría encontrarla- dijo Manny ingenuamente.

Entonces hubo una pequeña explosión cerca de ellos. Manny y Frida miraron al cielo y vieron al Señor Siniestro mirándolos malignamente.

-¡Siniestro!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Manny

-Oh nada, solo bien a pasar el recreo en la escuela, compañero, jejeje- dijo el Señor Siniestro a la vez que le arrojaba un par de proyectiles a Manny.

El muchacho los esquivó, giró su hebilla y se convirtió en El Tigre. Todos los demás niños veían el espectáculo asustados mientras que ambos contrincantes se enfrascaban en la pelea. Manny trataba de atacarlo con sus garras pero la gruesa armadura de Siniestro le impedía hacerle mucho daño. El malvado villano le lanzó un rayo láser a Manny el cual pudo esquivar sin dificultad.

-Jaja, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- se burló Manny sin darse cuenta que ese rayo solo había sido una pequeña distracción. Siniestro acababa de lanzarle otro rayo el cual le impactó en el brazo. Manny cayó al suelo sujetándose la zona herida y gritando de dolor.

-**¡Manny!**- gritó Frida asustada la ver lo que había pasado. Entonces, el villano se abalanzó sobre Manny para terminar con el, pero afortunadamente el chico logró darle un golpe con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo la dura capa de metal del traje y provocando un corto circuito.

El traje de siniestro comenzó a volar sin control por todos lados hasta finalmente perderse en la lejanía. Frida y los otros niños corrieron a ayudar a Manny y lo llevaron a la enfermería. Por su parte, Sergio acababa de estrellarse contra un árbol y ahora con su traje descompuesto le sería imposible regresar a la escuela antes de que terminara el recreo. Sin embargo, ese detalle ya no tenía importancia, había logrado su objetivo.

El niño miraba triunfante una parte de su traje, el puño para ser exacto, donde una mancha rojiza se destacaba. La sangre de Manny, la pequeña mancha que desataría la destrucción de su dueño y el triunfo de Sergio de una vez por todas.

-Por fin muajajajajajaja- rió Sergio a la vez que sacaba de su mochila el colmillo plateado y lo colocaba junto a la mancha de sangre. No tenía idea de que iba a ocurrir, pero sin duda sería genial.

En el momento en que el colmillo hizo contacto con la sangre comenzó a brillar y a arder. Sergio tuvo que soltarlo para evitar quemarse la mano. Luego retrocedió asustado cuando el colmillo pareció derretirse convirtiéndose en una masa gelatinosa que poco a poco creció de tamaño. La amorfa masa lentamente adoptó la apariencia de un enorme felino con dientes gigantescos y finalmente se convirtió en el temido tigre Traxgot Daroda.

El monstruo miraba a Sergio con expresión amenazante y el pequeño niño se quedó congelado por el miedo. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que lo impresionó aún mas, el demoniaco tigre habló con el.

-¿Eres tu el que me despertó?- preguntó Traxgot

-S…s…i señor- respondió Sergio

-Perfecto, ahora podré continuar con mi reino de maldad y oscuridad- dijo Traxgot –Lastima que mi primera víctima debas ser tú, mocoso-

-¡No!, por favor, no me coma, yo solo quería vengarme de Manny Rivera, por favor- dijo Sergio aterrado ante las palabras del monstruo. Quien al escuchar lo último dicho por Sergio detuvo su ataque a el.

-¿Dijiste, Rivera?- preguntó Traxgot

-Así es- dijo Sergio temblando

-¿Tu también deseas vengarte de ellos?- preguntó nuevamente

-Si señor, de uno de ellos- respondió Sergio

-Maravilloso, puedes serme útil entonces, niño- dijo Traxgot

Sergio se calmó un poco con esto y poco a poco comenzó a tomar confianza con el monstruo.

-¿Habla de formar una alianza contra ellos?- preguntó Sergio

-Exacto, juntos podremos exterminar a esa odiosa familia de una vez y para siempre, y luego dominar este planeta para siempre- dijo Traxgot

-Eso me gusta, de verdad, ¿habría la posibilidad de darle un "trato especial" al mas joven de ellos: Manuel Rivera?- preguntó Sergio

-Por supuesto, solo muéstrame a tu enemigo y lo haremos pedazos, por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, amiguito?- preguntó Traxgot

-Siniestro, Señor Siniestro- respondió Sergio malvadamente.

Continuará………


	5. Chapter 5

Hola,lo se, lo se, no tengo cara para presentarme después de un buen rato sin publicar. Estoy en medio de mis examenes y ya se imaginarán, lo bueno es que casi termino la otra historia que tenía que hacer y ya pronto volveré a publicar cada semana, solo les pido un poco de paciencia. Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero que este capítulo les guste.

Ya saben que El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

El Colmillo Plateado

Capítulo 5: Leone en Problemas

Manny despertó en la enfermería de la escuela, habían pasado un par de horas desde el ataque del Señor Siniestro. Frida se encontraba con el mirándolo preocupada pero en cuanto su amigo abrió los ojos se tranquilizó. El chico estaba un poco mareado y le dolía todo el cuerpo, cosa que era bastante extraña tomando en cuenta de que únicamente le habían disparado en el brazo.

-¡Manny!, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Frida

-Eso creo, solo que no recuerdo que pasó- dijo Manny

-El Señor Siniestro atacó y te lastimó el brazo- dijo Frida

-¿Solo eso?, ¿entonces por que me siento tan mal?- preguntó Manny extrañado

-No lo se, probablemente el láser de Siniestro tenía algo nuevo, en cuanto hizo contacto contigo te pusiste así- explicó Frida

-Y no es solo eso, hay algo que me preocupa- dijo Manny

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Frida

-No tengo idea, pero algo me dice que Siniestro planea algo, ¿No se te hizo raro que simplemente nos atacara y se conformara con herirme en el brazo?- preguntó Manny

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si. Normalmente habría intentado destruirte, pero tal vez solo sean alucinaciones nuestras- opinó Frida

-Eso espero- terminó Manny

Poco después el Director Tonino le dijo a Manny que regresara a su casa para descansar. Manny accedió, se despidió de Frida y se dirigió a la Casa del Macho, una vez ahí tanto su padre como su abuelo se sobresaltaron al ver su brazo ladtimado.

-Mijo, ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Rodolfo preocupado

-Nada papi, el Señor Siniestro atacó y me hizo esto, pero estoy bien- dijo Manny

-¿Seguro?, si quieres te llevo al doctor a ver que…- siguió Rodolfo

-No es necesario papá, todo está bien, de veras- dijo Manny

-¡No, no todo está bien!- dijo Granpapi alarmado

-¿Por qué no?, solo es un brazo herido, no veo por que…-intentó decir Manny

-No hablo de tu brazo, anoche alguien robó el Colmillo- explicó Granpapi

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Manny igual de alarmado

-¿El que?- preguntó Rodolfo confundido

-No hay tiempo de explicarlo mijo, Manny, ¿no viste algo sospechoso?- preguntó Granpapi

-Nada, de hecho creo que… **¡Oh no!**- gritó Manny –Cuando Siniestro me hirió el brazo este sangró un poco-

-¡No puede ser!, ¿Qué tal si ese villano robó tu sangre para usarla junto con el colmillo?- dijo Granpapi aterrado

-¡Un momento!, ¿alguien quiere explicarme que es lo que está pasando aquí?- preguntó Rodolfo un poco malhumorado por ser el único en no entender que ocurría

-Después, ahora debemos encontrar a ese sujeto- sentenció Granpapi

Mientras tano, las clases acababan de terminar en la secundaria Leone y todos los chicos se disponían a regresar a sus hogares. Sin embargo los niños se encontraron con algo más que la calle cuando salieron del edificio. Ante sus aterrados ojos se encontraba el Señor Siniestro nuevamente, pero esta vez no estaba solo, detrás de él se encontraba la imponente figura de Traxgot Daroda.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a correr por todos lados tratando de escapar, pero las gigantescas patas de Traxgot les impidieron huir. Ambos villanos reían maléficamente contemplando a sus jóvenes prisioneros. Frida se dio cuenta de que el presentimiento de Manny no había sido falso y que efectivamente Siniestro planeaba algo.

La niña prefirió no salir aún del edificio y limitarse a mirar por la ventana que era lo que pasaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al enorme Tigre dientes de sable capturando a todos sus compañeros y amigos.

-**¡Suéltenme, quiero ir con mi mamá!**- gritaba un pequeño niño que acababa de ser capturado por Siniestro

-Jaja, no lo creo, compañero- dijo Siniestro

-Si quieren salir vivos de esta deben entregarnos a Rivera- dijo Traxgot

Frida ahogó un grito al ver que Manny era el objetivo de ambos malvados, tenía que hacer algo para mantenerlo alejado de ahí. Si esos dos lo veían sin duda acabarían con el. Pero antes debía pensar como escapar de ahí sin ser descubierta.

La puerta de enfrente no era una opción, así que decidió salir por detrás. La niña se escabulló hasta el exterior tratando de no ser vista. Los desgarradores rugidos y gritos de Traxgot buscando a Manny se escuchaban claramente poniendo aún mas nerviosa a Frida. Caminó unos momentos hasta llegar a la calle que se encontraba atrás de la escuela, ya podía saborear la libertad.

Lamentablemente no conocía el gran olfato de Traxgot, quien sin necesidad de verla supo enseguida que alguien trataba de escapar por detrás de la escuela. El enorme felino metió a los niños de nuevo en el edificio y bloqueó la puerta con unas cuantas rocas, árboles y automóviles que se encontraban estacionados por ahí. Luego se abalanzó a donde estaba Frida.

Traxgot se colocó frente a la niña de un solo salto mostrando sus garras y dientes. Frida simplemente retrocedió aterrada ante la inmensa bestia que se levantaba frente a ella.

-Pobre niñita ingenua, en verdad creyó que podría escapar jejejeje- dijo Traxgot burlón

-No se de donde saliste, pero no tiene caso que busques a Manny aquí, el ya se fue- dijo Frida

-¿En serio?, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Traxgot

-Estás loco si crees que voy a decírtelo- dijo Frida firmemente

-Mas vale que lo hagas, por tu propio bien, mocosa- sentenció Traxgot

-No…Manny es mi…amigo… y nunca lo…traicionaré. Ya se lo que quieres hacerle- dijo Frida nerviosa

-Escúchame mocosa, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo. Soy Traxgot Daroda, el espíritu del colmillo plateado- dijo el monstruo

-¿Colmillo?, imposible, esa cosa está guardada por Granpapi- dijo Frida

-Querrás decir, "estaba" guardada- dijo Siniestro llegando de repente

-¿Tu?, ¿no has causado ya suficientes problemas por hoy?- preguntó Frida cortante

-No, tu amiguito debe pagar por lo que me hizo, y después de robarle el colmillo a Puma Loco necesitaba su sangre para despertar a mi nuevo amigo- dijo Siniestro

-Así que por eso lo lastimaste en el brazo- comprendió Frida

-Un momento, ¿dijiste Puma Loco?- preguntó Traxgot emocionado

-Así es, creo que olvidé mencionar que tu colmillo era guardado por los Rivera- dijo Siniestro

-Esos malditos, ahora escúchame niña, o me dices donde se esconden o aquí mismo acabo con tu inmunda existencia- dijo Traxgot furioso

-Eso si me atrapan- dijo Frida antes de comenzar a correr. Traxgot estaba apunto de alcanzarla y hacerle daño pero Siniestro lo detuvo

-**¡No! **espera- gritó Siniestro

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Traxgot

-No tiene caso detenerla, créeme, si la dejas ir traerá a los Rivera hasta nosotros sin necesidad de buscarlo- explicó Siniestro

-Perfecto, entonces acabaremos con ellos de una vez por todas jajajaja- rió Traxgot

-Así es, por el momento, creo que debemos hacer que nuestros prisioneros se sientan…"cómodos" jajajaja- siguió Siniestro

La escuela Leone estaba atrapada por esos dos malvados, Frida corría con todas sus fuerzas buscando a su amigo y advertirle sobre el peligro que corría. Las cosas en verdad se habían puesto feas, la leyenda del colmillo no había sido una patraña después de todo.

Continuará………


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, les dije que encontraría un poco de tiempo para publicar, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo recién salidito de...¿mi cerebro?. En fin, espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la moelstia de dejarme reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Ya saben que "El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera" es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

El Colmillo Plateado

Capítulo 6: La Propuesta de Siniestro

Manny, Rodolfo y Granpapi se encontraban sumamente preocupados buscando el colmillo plateado por todos lados. Ya habían revisado todos los alrededores de la Casa del Macho sin encontrar ni una sola pista del paradero de tan preciado objeto. Rodolfo seguía sin entender cual era la importancia de lo que buscaban pero la reacción de su padre y su hijo no era algo que pudiera pasar por alto.

Manny se sentía aterrado por la posibilidad de que Siniestro hubiera usado su sangre para desatar los poderes del colmillo. Sabía perfectamente que no podía ser coincidencia que ese malvado se hubiera limitado con herirlo un poco y que ese mismo día alguien hubiera entrado en la habitación de Granpapi para apoderarse del tesoro de Leopardo Negro.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron y su temor se incrementó cuando su amiga Frida entró corriendo y literalmente tirando la puerta de su casa ante la mirada desconcertada de Granpapi y Rodolfo. La niña se veía realmente angustiada y no tuvo que hablar para que Manny sospechara lo que perturbaba a su amiga.

-¡Manny!, Siniestro se robó el colmillo de tu abuelo y lo mezcló con tu sangre y ahora hay un monstruo atacando la escuela, apenas logré escaparme y venir a avisarte- dijo Frida casi sin respirar

-¿Siniestro tiene el colmillo?- preguntó Granpapi aterrado

-¿Usó mi sangre?- preguntó Manny angustiado

-¿Te escapaste de la escuela?- preguntó Rodolfo molesto

-No lo entienden, me escapé de esa cosa, tiene atrapados a todos y está buscándolos a ustedes para hacerles daño- explicó Frida

-¿Cómo es ese monstruo?- preguntó Granpapi

-Es como un tigre dientes de sable gigante, de color negro y parlante- dijo Frida

-Traxgot Daroda...así que la leyenda era cierta- razonó Granpapi

-¿Ya sabías de el?- preguntó Rodolfo

-Algo había escuchado, pero no sabía que estaba relacionado con el colmillo. Seguramente Leopardo Negro se lo robó hace años- dijo Granpapi

-Y ahora quiere vengarse de sus descendientes, es decir, nosotros- comprendió Manny

-Tenemos que ir a detenerlo- dijo Rodolfo

-¡No!, precisamente vine a advertirles que no fueran, esa cosa los hará pedazos si lo enfrentan- suplicó Frida

-No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, Frida- respondió Manny

-Tu eres el que menos debe ir, a ti es al que está buscando en este momento y con ese brazo lastimado no podrás derrotarlo- dijo Frida

-¿Significa que todos nuestros compañeros están en peligro por mi culpa?- preguntó Manny preocupado

-No lo tomes así, todo esto es culpa del Señor Siniestro- lo animó Frida

-Pero si ese monstruo me está buscando a mí debo ir a enfrentarlo, si no, no sabemos que les puede hacer a los demás- dijo Manny

-Pero si sabemos lo que te hará a ti si te encuentra, te eliminará- dijo Frida

-Tal vez no, seguro que podré vencerlo- dijo Manny

-No lo subestimes- lo reprendió Granpapi

-No lo hago, dime un solo villano al que haya subestimado- pidió Manny

-El Mal Verde- respondió Rodolfo

-Cierto, pero de todos modos no podemos quedarnos aquí, de cualquier forma terminará encontrándonos y tendremos que defendernos- explicó Manny haciéndoles comprender a los demás que era verdad, esa batalla tarde o temprano llegaría y no había manera de huir de ella. En eso escucharon una voz bastante familiar proveniente de la ventana. Los cuatro se asomaron y descubrieron al Señor Siniestro volando ante ellos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó amenazante Rodolfo

-Tu te robaste mi colmillo- lo acusó Granpapi

-Si, y por lo que veo esa niña de pelo azul ya les contó sobre mi nuevo amigo- dijo Siniestro

-¿Y que es lo que quieres?- preguntó Manny

-Simple, quiero ahorrarles la trágica pelea contra Traxgot de la cual, todos sabemos, no saldrán vivos por mas que se esfuercen- dijo Siniestro

-No confiamos en ti, sucio criminal- dijo Rodolfo

-Bueno, supongo que prefieren discutirlo con mi amigo, aunque no se si se vean tan valientes frente a esos colmillos y garras- dijo sarcástico Siniestro

-Esperen, tal vez deberíamos escuchar lo que tenga que decirnos- dijo Frida

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora te pones de su lado?- preguntó Manny

-Es lógico, puesto que ella ya estuvo frente a frente con Traxgot y sabe a lo que se enfrentan- respondió Siniestro

-El tiene razón Manny, si lo enfrentan no habrá forma de que sobrevivan- suplicó nuevamente Frida

A Manny le desagradaba horriblemente la idea de escuchar y tal vez tomar en cuenta la propuesta de Siniestro, pero si Frida estaba tan asustada con respecto a Daroda entonces debía ser cierto el gran peligro que corrían.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos?- preguntó Manny

-Yo podría convencer a Traxgot para que los deje en paz, solo pido una cosa a cambio- empezó Siniestro

-¡Dilo ya!- se alteró Manny

-Jeje, paciencia amigo- rió Siniestro

-**¡Yo no soy tu amigo!**- gritó Manny

-Y tampoco me interesa que lo seas, aunque no diría lo mismo de tu amiga- respondió Siniestro picaramente

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Frida un poco preocupada

-Ven conmigo Frida, olvida a ese soquete de Rivera y entonces yo persuadiré a Traxgot para que no los lastime- respondió finalmente Siniestro

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los cuatro sin poder creer lo que el villano acababa de proponerles

-Lo que escucharon, la única forma en que podrán evitar su dolorosa destrucción será que Frida sea mía para siempre- terminó Siniestro

-¡Estás demente!, Frida jamás hará eso, prefiero que tu horrible amigo me haga pinole antes de permitir esa infamia- dijo Manny furioso

-Cállate- dijo Siniestro simplemente a la vez que atacaba a Manny con uno de sus rayos. El muchacho fue golpeado por el ataque y cayó al suelo lastimado.

-¿Sabes?, fue de esta misma manera como empezó todo, solo tuve que lastimarte el brazo, tomar un poco de tu sangre y listo. Tengo un nuevo y poderoso socio en el mal- dijo Siniestro satisfecho con su triunfo

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Frida –Desde luego que no quiero irme contigo-

-Piénsalo, puedo esperar. Solo ten en cuenta lo que puede pasar si tu respuesta es "no"- explicó Siniestro –De tu elección depende el destino de los Rivera…y de tu familia-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Frida

-Imaginé que te negarías al principio, por eso me tomé la libertad de invitar a unos amigos a jugar jejeje- rió Siniestro a la vez que de su traje salía un monitor mostrando a la familia de Frida siendo encerrados en la escuela y custodiados por Traxgot

-Eso es muy bajo aún para ti- dijo Rodolfo

-Lo se, tienes hasta mañana para decidir Frida, nos vemos jajajajaja- rió Siniestro a la vez que se alejaba de ahí.

Frida, Granpapi y Rodolfo ayudaron a Manny a levantarse y a recuperarse del terrible ataque, pero Frida ahora se encontraba en un cruel dilema. Dejar a todos los que quería para irse con un odioso villano al que odiaba...o ser libre y ver como destruían a sus seres queridos poco a poco. No sabía que hacer, todo estaba perdido.

Continuará………

Hace poco le comentaba a alguien sobre lo divertido que era fregar a los personajes, lo siento pero no me pude contener las ganas de molestar a alguien, en este caso Frida jeje. Ademas de que siempre me ha atraido la idea de que Siniestro ponga en peligro a Manny para chantajear a Frida, diganme loco, sadico, demente, psicopata y desquiciado, pero así es. Nos vemos/leemos, en el proximo capítulo, por ahora tengo que ir a ensayar para una obra (y aún no me aprendo mis lineas), se cuidan.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, estoy muy feliz por varias razones, salí considerablemente bien en mis examenes, logre´publicar este capítulo y por fin terminé la historia que me dejaron hacer en la escuela... ahora solo tengo que hacer el guion y el storyboard, pero en fin, ya es trabajo para otro día. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me elienta mucho saber lo que piensan de las cosas extrañas que salen de mi cabeza. Bueno, no los entretengo mas, ya saben que El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua, a quiene espero algún día conocer.

El Colmillo Plateado

Capítulo 7: El Reto

-¡No Frida!, no puedes acceder a la propuesta de ese villano- dijo Manny al escuchar las intenciones de su amiga

-Si no lo hago ustedes y mi familia pagarán las consecuencias- dijo Frida

-Aún así, me niego a dejar que te sacrifiques por nosotros, debe haber otra forma- dijo Manny

-Seguramente si todos los súper héroes nos unimos podremos derrotar a ese monstruo y evitar que Frida tenga que pasar por esto- razonó Rodolfo

-¿No te enteraste?, todos los héroes están fuera de la Ciudad intentando frustrar una convención secreta del mal- dijo Granpapi

-¿Qué?, bueno, no importa, tal vez los villanos puedan ayudarnos por esta vez- dijo Rodolfo

-Los villanos también están fuera de la Ciudad, de hecho, ellos son la convención que tratan de detener los héroes- respondió Granpapi

-No puede ser, ¿Cómo es que no me avisaron?- preguntó Rodolfo

-No lo se, ¿no tendrá algo que ver el que te la hayas pasado hablando de María en la última misión que tuvieron?- preguntó Granpapi sarcástico

-Mmm, cuando lo pones de esa forma tiene sentido- razonó Rodolfo

-No importa que estemos solos en esto, debemos intentar hacer algo- dijo Manny

-Pero Manny, ya te dije que nunca podrán vencer a Traxgot- replicó Frida

-Lo se, por lo que me dicen Traxgot debe ser un rival difícil, pero bien podemos encargarnos de Siniestro- dijo Manny

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Frida

-Por lo que entiendo, Siniestro tiene cierta obsesión por los vaqueros, los cuales por cierto se caracterizan por batirse en duelo a cada rato- explicó Manny

-No me digas que quieres retar a Siniestro, ¿pero que pasará con tu brazo?- preguntó Frida nerviosa

-Descuida, mi brazo ya está mucho mejor- dijo Manny moviendo su brazo para comprobarles a todos que ya estaba bien

A ninguno de ellos les motivaba la idea de que Manny luchara contra Siniestro y más en la situación en la que se encontraban. Pero por otra parte valía la pena arriesgarse, si Manny lograba vencer a Siniestro no solo salvaría a Frida, sino que también tendrían un enemigo menos.

Una vez que lo discutieron unos momentos llegaron a la conclusión de que no tenían nada que perder y si mucho que ganar, solo faltaba hacerle al villano una proposición tan atractiva para el que no pudiera negarse. Al día siguiente, Siniestro llegó a la Casa del Macho deseoso por conocer la decisión de Frida, pero al llegar no vio a nadie más que a Manny convertido en El Tigre.

-¿Dónde está Frida?- preguntó Siniestro

-Tuvo que salir, pero me pidió que te diera un mensaje… ¡Ella nunca saldrá contigo!- dijo Manny

-¿En serio?, peor para ustedes, creo que ya no tenemos mas que hablar- respondió Siniestro

-No, yo si tengo algo que discutir contigo- dijo Manny -¿Qué te parecería si hacemos de tu propuesta una pequeña apuesta?

-¿Apuesta?, interesante... te escucho- dijo Siniestro curioso

-Te reto a una pelea, si tú ganas, Frida se va contigo y los Rivera nos rendiremos ante ustedes definitivamente. Pero si yo gano dejas en paz a Frida y nos devuelves el colmillo plateado- dijo Manny

-Es mucho lo que pides, si te entrego ese colmillo Traxgot volverá a ser historia. Aunque el hecho de tener a Frida y de verlos a ustedes humillados y derrotados es algo demasiado grandioso como para dejarlo ir- razonó Siniestro

-Escucha, se que me detestas. ¿Qué tal si a la apuesta le agregamos dejar que me liquides con tus propias manos?, eso si que no podrás negar- dijo Manny

-Jeje, poder destruirte yo mismo, ver como sufres antes de mandarte al otro mundo, tu si que sabes negociar… ¡Acepto!- dijo finalmente Siniestro

Ambos contrincantes se estrecharon la mano y acordaron encontrarse en el campo de juego de la escuela Leone para la pelea. Siniestro haría que Traxgot se mantuviera alejado para tener mas espacio y que todos los estudiantes y maestros pudieran presenciar el evento.

La hora acordada llegó y tanto Manny como el Señor Siniestro estaban listos para comenzar. Ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer añicos al otro con el fin de lograr su objetivo. La tensión podía percibirse en el mismo aire y una gran cantidad de ovaciones hacia Manny se podían escuchar.

-Aún podemos evitar esto, ríndete ahora y prometo no asesinarte tan dolorosamente- dijo Siniestro

-Eso quisieras- dijo Manny

-Sabes que no podrás ganarme- lo retó Siniestro

-Lo hago todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué ahora no?- preguntó Manny sarcástico

-De acuerdo, es tu decisión- dijo Siniestro a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre Manny

El muchacho esquivó el ataque del villano y usando sus garras estuvo apunto de asestarle un buen golpe. Desafortunadamente Siniestro también logró evadir el ataque y fue así como la pelea dio inicio.

Siniestro luchaba con sus múltiples armas robóticas mientras que Manny tenía que valerse de su agilidad y destreza, la pelea se veía muy pareja y sin duda tardaría bastante en terminar. Ambos luchaban con fiereza pero ninguno lograba herir a su oponente, mentalmente Manny reconoció que las habilidades del Señor Siniestro habían mejorado considerablemente.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, Manny conseguía obtener un poco de ventaja contra el villano al dañar una parte del traje de este. Frida y la familia Rivera miraban contentos como el muchacho se las arreglaba para derrotar al malvado Señor Siniestro y como las esperanzas regresaban a los ojos de todos.

Finalmente y luego de unos momentos, Manny consiguió derribar a Siniestro provocándole un fuerte daño al costado de su traje. El villano se encontraba en el suelo mirando con odio a El Tigre y comprendiendo que había sido vencido.

-Perdiste, Siniestro, ahora debes cumplir con tu parte del trato- dijo Manny

-Esto aún no termina, El Tigre- sentenció Siniestro

-Ya terminó, ¿o prefieres que termine con esto por las malas?- preguntó Manny mostrando amenazante sus garras

-¡No!, espera, de acuerdo, acepto mi derrota- dijo Siniestro asustado

-Muy bien, ahora liberarás a todos los chicos y profesores de la escuela- ordenó Manny

Siniestro asintió

-Dejarás a Frida y no volverás a molestarla- dijo Manny

Siniestro asintió nuevamente

-Y nos darás el colmillo plateado- terminó Manny

Siniestro volvió a asentir con una misteriosa sonrisa en su cara

-Como tu quieras, de hecho, ahora mismo te daré el colmillo… ¿por que no te volteas y lo tomas por ti mismo?- dijo Siniestro

Manny se volteó y vio ante el la enorme y aterradora figura de Traxgot Daroda mirándolo con maldad. Manny se quedó congelado en su lugar mirando impactado al monstruo del que tanto había oído hablar.

-Traxgot, dale su merecido- rió Siniestro

Lo que sucedió entonces dejó a todos impactados y horrorizados. Traxgot abrió su enorme boca para soltar un rugido y seguido de eso le dio un fuerte zarpazo a Manny, quien cayó al suelo al recibir el impacto.

Las gigantescas garras del monstruo le habían hecho mucho daño al muchacho y ahora Manny yacía frente a todos gimiendo de dolor mientras que se retorcía en un pequeño charco color rojo que acababa de aparecer debajo de el. Siniestro y Traxgot reían con satisfacción y Frida, sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo solo para darse cuenta de que el chico ahora se encontraba en medio de una peligrosa lucha entre la vida y la muerte.

Continuará………

Y sigo sin curarme de esta manía de molestar a los personajes, que ironiá que mi manera de festejar sea jodiendo a otros, jeje. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero ansioso sus reviews para ver como va la historia. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto con este capítulo, la escuela me ha estado presionando y no había podido hasta ahora, pero estoy feliz por que a mis profesores les gustó mucho la historia que escribí para el trabajo escolar, la primer historia fuera de fanfiction que gusta a la gente, jeje. Bueno, no los entretengo mas, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Ya saben que El Tigre no me pertenece, espero que les guste este capítulo, se cuidan.

El Colmillo Plateado

Capítulo 8: El Espíritu del Tigre

-**¡No!, ¡Manny!**- gritaba Frida viendo a su amigo agonizante frente a ella

-Jajajaja, fue muy estúpido al creer que aceptaría su ridícula propuesta- rió el Señor Siniestro

-Bien, un Rivera menos, esto será más fácil de lo que creí- dijo Traxgot triunfante

-Ustedes dos son unos malditos- dijo Frida con repulsión refiriéndose a ambos villanos -¿Cómo pudieron traicionar a Manny de esa manera?-

-Tu amigo no es más que un iluso y estúpido intento de héroe, merece terminar de esa manera- dijo Traxgot

-El no les ha hecho nada- alegó Frida casi al borde de las lágrimas

-¿Cómo de que no?, ha frustrado mis planes durante meses- dijo Siniestro

-Bueno, pero no pueden dejarlo morir así- dijo Frida preocupada mientras su amigo lentamente perdía la conciencia

-¿Por qué habría de ayudarlo?- preguntó Siniestro dándose cuenta de que la victoria era suya

-No puedes ser tan malo como para dejarlo así, Manny te ayudaría si te viera en estas condiciones- suplicó Frida

-Tal vez, pero yo no soy Manny, y me alegro, en realidad me gusta la idea de verlo muerto- sonrío Siniestro

-Te lo suplico- insistió Frida

-No quiero- dijo Siniestro

-Si lo haces aceptaré irme contigo, de veras, pero sálvalo- dijo Frida desesperada

Todos los presentes escucharon sorprendidos lo que la niña acababa de decir, en verdad apreciaba a Manny como para rebajarse a seguir la petición de Siniestro. El villano se regodeó con la nueva decisión de Frida y la mirada que puso a continuación resumió todo lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-De acuerdo, pero deberás quedarte conmigo para siempre- dijo Siniestro

-Ni se te ocurra, esperé muchos años para vengarme de los Rivera, no dejaré que salves a este insecto- dijo Traxgot amenazante.

-Vamos Traxgot, no te hará daño dejar a uno de ellos con vida- dijo Siniestro refiriéndose a la familia Rivera.

-¡Jamás!, no voy a dejar escapar a ninguno de ellos, todos serán destruidos- anunció Traxgot.

Siniestro notó como la mirada de Frida se volvía más perturbada, cada segundo que perdían era un paso más cerca de Manny hacia el mundo de los muertos. Sergio también sentía un odio inmenso hacia el chico y el verlo derrotado era demasiado hermoso como para renunciar a el, por otro lado su mas grande anhelo de ser la pareja de Frida estaba mas cerca que nunca.

El villano estaba indeciso, por un lado estaba la posibilidad de conquistar el mundo de una vez por todas y acabar finalmente con El Tigre y de paso con toda su familia, pero de hacerlo Frida jamás lo perdonaría. Así también estaba la oportunidad de tener a Frida por fin, pero eso representaría dejar vivir a su enemigo y tener que lidiar con la furia de Traxgot Daroda. Fue entonces cuando su lado oscuro se hizo presente y una nueva y diabólica idea se cruzó por su cabeza.

Sergio se acercó volando hasta un lado de la gigantesca cabeza de su compañero y hablando lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie, además de el, pudiera escucharlo le explicó su plan a Traxgot.

-Por favor, amigo, solo déjalo vivir un poco más. Solo fingiremos que le perdonamos la vida por un tiempo, luego acabaremos con el- dijo Siniestro

-Lo único que quieres es quedarte con la niña de pelo azul, no me engañas- dijo Traxgot desconfiado

-Créeme, yo también quiero acabar con el, solo te pido ese pequeño favor. Déjame darme ese pequeño gusto, además así podremos hacer sufrir mas al chico- dijo Siniestro

Traxgot analizó la situación y descubrió que no tenía nada que perder, después de todo su compañero tenía razón. ¿Por qué terminar tan rápido con la agonía de Manny si podía torturarlo con la idea de haber perdido a su amiga en las manos de su enemigo? El sufrimiento del muchacho sería algo tan delicioso que todos sus años de encierro habrían valido la pena.

-Muy bien, dejaremos vivir al mocoso un poco mas- dijo el monstruo. Luego se dirigió a donde estaba Frida y el debilitado Manny, quien ya se encontraba mas muerto que vivo.

Frida sintió escalofríos cuando notó las enormes patas de Traxgot frente a ella, pero una vez que el malvado tigre habló se tranquilizó.

-De acuerdo niña, le perdonaremos la vida a tu amigo, y dejaremos en paz tus amigos, pero no olvides nuestro trato- dijo Traxgot a lo que Frida solo asintió tristemente.

Dicho esto, la bestia dirigió su mirada hacia Manny y de sus ojos salió un resplandor color rojo que iluminó al chico por completo. Frida y todos los presentes, incluyendo a Siniestro, tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para evitar el dolor que esa luz producía. Cuando todo terminó, Frida logró distinguir a su amigo aún tirado y aparentemente inconsciente, no se movía pero se tranquilizó al verlo respirar y al notar que sus heridas habían desaparecido por completo.

-Descuida- dijo Traxgot –Está bien, un poco débil, pero cuando despierte estará como nuevo-

-Gracias- dijo Frida bastante deprimida. Era genial ver que su amigo se había salvado, pero estaba consciente de lo que venía a continuación.

-Bien, cumplimos nuestra parte del trato, ahora es tu turno…vámonos- dijo Siniestro

Frida no respondió, no opuso resistencia, simplemente dejó que el villano se la llevara hacia un lugar desconocido para ella. Todos miraron como el peligro pasaba pero llevándose a Frida, a pesar de estar a salvo ahora se sentían sumamente mal por el horrible destino de la niña. Incluso el sub Director Chakal se sintió afectado por lo que acababa de suceder.

Un rato después Manny recuperó la consciencia solo para toparse con la noticia de lo que Frida había hecho por el. El muchacho estaba devastado por lo que acababan de contarle y sin importarle nada mas salió corriendo con dirección a su casa. La mente del chico estaba plagada por terribles pensamientos acerca de lo que su amiga debía estar sufriendo con esos dos enemigos.

Una vez en su hogar buscó a Granpapi y le explicó la situación, sabía que si alguien podía ayudarlo a vencer a Traxgot era su abuelo. Sin embargo la respuesta de Granpapi no fue lo que el esperaba.

-Lo lamento Manny, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora- dijo Granpapi

-¿Pero que pasará con Frida?, ella se sacrificó para salvarme, tengo que ir por ella, ¡debe haber una forma!- dijo Manny desesperado.

-Siento mucho lo de Frida, pero es un caso perdido. Solo existe una manera de vencer a Traxgot y es muy peligrosa- dijo Granpapi

-No me importa, estoy dispuesto a arriesgar lo que sea con tal de ayudarla, dijo Manny decidido

-No comprendes, si lo intentas podrías perder hasta tu vida- respondió Granpapi

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Manny

-Solo el antiguo espíritu de EL Tigre puede detenerlo, ya sabes, el que usaste para derrotar a Sartana una vez-

-No hay problema, pude con esa técnica antes y podré hacerlo de nuevo- dijo el chico

-No es tan simple, el hecho de que lo hayas hecho una vez no significa que sobrevivirás a ese poder una vez mas- dijo Granpapi preocupado.

Sería mentira decir que Manny no estaba asustado también, sabía perfectamente que el espíritu de El Tigre era una fuerza tan poderosa que ponía en peligro la vida de quien la usara. No estaba seguro de que pudiera lograrlo una vez más y salir ileso, pero no había otra solución.

-De acuerdo, si ese es el riesgo, estoy dispuesto a correrlo con tal de liberar a Frida de esos dos monstruos- dijo Manny finalmente.

Continuará………


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, ando medio triste, cansado, malhumorado y con mi autoestima por los suelos por un pequeño problema con mis compañeros de escuela, quienes no se cansan de decir que soy raro, y de hecho lo soy, pero llega el momento en que uno se pone a pensar y se da cuenta de que la vida que uno lleva no es precisamente la que quisiera. Para reanimarme un poco decidí subir de una vez este capítulo, aunque mi intención era esperar al Viernes. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, me alegra que la historia les esté saben que El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

El Colmillo Plateado

Capítulo 9: La Batalla Final Comienza

Manny, Granpapi y Rodolfo se encontraban en la sala discutiendo sobre qué hacer con respecto a la nueva amenaza que conformaban el Señor Siniestro y Traxgot Daroda. Granpapi estaba en verdad arrepentido por haberle dicho a su nieto sobre la única manera para derrotar a ese monstruo, puesto que ahora Manny estaba más que decidido a luchar contra ese enemigo y tratar de vencer sin importar las consecuencias.

-Te lo estoy diciendo Manny, si usas el espíritu del Tigre estarás poniendo en peligro tu vida- dijo Granpapi tratando de convencer al muchacho para que desistiera.

-Si mijo, normalmente te pido que no escuches a tu abuelo pero esta vez creo que si sabe de lo que habla- dijo Rodolfo apoyando a su padre.

-Entiendo perfectamente que será peligroso, pero tengo que intentarlo, no puedo dejar a Frida con esos dos- respondió Manny.

-No seas testarudo, ya te dijimos que haremos todo lo posible por rescatarla, solo te estamos pidiendo que no te precipites- dijo Rodolfo

-Granpapi me lo dijo, solo el antiguo espíritu del tigre podrá derrotar a Traxgot de una vez por todas, no hay otra manera- dijo Manny.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Rodolfo

-Me temo que si mijo, nuestro antepasado "Leopardo Negro" dejó unos escritos que explicaban que solo ese ataque lograría vencer al demonio del colmillo plateado- dijo Granpapi tristemente

Rodolfo analizó la situación unos momentos y comprendió que su hijo tenía razón, lo quisieran o no, esa era la única forma de detener a Siniestro y a Traxgot. Sin embargo odiaba completamente la idea de sacrificar a su hijo, el espíritu del tigre era un ataque sumamente poderoso pero también muy peligroso, su abuelo "El Jaguar de la Justicia" había muerto tratando de realizarlo y no podría resistir perder a su único hijo de la misma manera.

-¿Entonces no hay otra manera?- preguntó Rodolfo tristemente.

-No papá, por más peligroso que sea debemos intentarlo- dijo Manny.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo- terminó Rodolfo resignado.

Los tres Rivera se dirigieron entonces hasta la escuela buscando cualquier indicio del paradero de Siniestro, Traxgot y Frida. Lamentablemente no encontraron nada, solo el desorden provocado por la reciente batalla. Tanto a Rodolfo como a Granpapi se les hizo un nudo en el estomago al comprobar el poder de sus enemigos, además de que se sentían sumamente mal por sentirse responsables en cierto modo por lo ocurrido.

En ese momento oyeron que alguien se les acercaba corriendo, Rodolfo volteó a ver de quien se trataba y se quedó estupefacto y sin recordar nada de la tragedia que actualmente vivían al ver que la persona que se les acercaba era nada menos que su ex esposa María. La mujer tenía una expresión entre de miedo y alegría inmensa mientras se les acercaba. Todos se sorprendieron cuando María le dio un fuerte abrazo a Manny y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Mijo!, ¡acabo de enterarme!, ¿estás bien?- preguntó María completamente alterada.

-Estoy bien mamá, no es necesario que te preocupes por mi- dijo Manny tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué no me preocupe?, pero si me acaban de decir que ese monstruo casi te mata…dijeron que estabas herido- dijo María casi gritando.

-¿Herido?- preguntaron al unísono Granpapi y Rodolfo (quien acababa de recuperar el sentido común)

-Si…bueno…en nuestra batalla Traxgot Daroda me…este…podría decirse que me hizo una pequeña cortada- dijo Manny tratando de no alarmar a su familia más de la cuenta.

-No mientas Manny, de un solo golpe te dejó agonizando, de no ser por que Frida les suplicó que te salvaran ahora estarías muerto- dijo María.

-Eso lo decide, les dije que pelear contra ese villano era peligroso, esto solo confirma mi teoría, debemos olvidar el plan e intentar otra cosa- dijo Rodolfo.

-Pero papá…- intentó replicar Manny

-Pero nada, casi te destruye antes, dudo mucho que tenga otra vez piedad de ti- terminó Rodolfo.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás a estas alturas- dijo Granpapi para alivio de Manny.

-¿Cómo que no?- dijo María indignada.

-Según entiendo, Traxgot Daroda tiene algo en contra de la familia Rivera, no estoy muy seguro de que es pero estoy convencido de que su único propósito es eliminarnos…a todos- terminó Granpapi.

-Lo que significa que aunque nos escondamos… aunque huyamos… ellos nos van a buscar hasta encontrarnos- lo apoyó Manny.

-Tienes toda la razón compañero- dijo entonces una voz que todos reconocieron de inmediato, era la voz del Señor Sinestro.

Los tres Rivera reaccionaron rápido y adoptaron una posición de ataque, conscientes de lo peligroso que podía ser aquel villano. Rodolfo se colocó frente a María para protegerla y Manny se adelantó unos cuantos pasos enfurecido. El niño mostraba sus garras amenazante mientras que Siniestro lo miraba con maldad.

-¿Dónde está Frida?- preguntó Manny desafiante.

-No te preocupes por ella, está bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti- rió Siniestro.

-Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más… **¡¿Dónde está Frida?!**- gritó Manny.

-Ese ya no es tu asunto, ella es mía ahora- dijo Siniestro cortante.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- dijo Manny.

-Esa es la idea jeje- dijo Siniestro sarcástico.

Manny no pudo resistir mas, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. A pesar de los gritos de su familia por que esperara un momento se abalanzó sobre su enemigo, quien no tardó en responderle. Ambos contrincantes comenzaron a pelear con todo su odio y todas sus fuerzas mientras que un ejército de robots que acaba de aparecer impedía que White Pantera y Puma Loco interfirieran.

El Tigre golpeaba a su adversario lo más fuerte que podía pero Siniestro había reforzado su traje con varios materiales resistentes y ahora vestía una armadura impenetrable, ni siquiera las garras de Manny podían traspasarla. El villano reía a carcajadas por los vanos intentos del niño por hacerle daño, por fin se cansó de jugar y le asestó un fuerte golpe en las costillas.

Manny cayó al suelo tomándose la zona del golpe y con los ojos llorosos por el dolor. El muchacho levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la burlona sonrisa del malvado vaquero, la sola idea de que Frida tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida con ese sujeto hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo pedazos y de liberar a su mejor amiga de su yugo, pero por mas que se esforzaba no lograba nada.

En eso, Siniestro retrocedió un poco y de su pecho salieron un par de misiles que se dirigían justo hacia Manny. María gritaba de horror al ver como la vida de su hijo estaba a punto de desaparecer, Rodolfo y Granpapi se sentían desesperados e impotentes por no lograr quitarse de encima a todos esos robots e ir a ayudarlo. Manny comprendió que las cosas no iban a salir tan bien como había creído, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente y usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logró esquivar uno de los misiles y hacer que el otro se estrellara contra una de las paredes.

-Ni creas que un par de misiles me van a detener- dijo Manny.

-Jaja, atrás de ti- señaló Siniestro.

Manny volteó la mirada un poco confundido y apenas logró darse cuenta de que el otro misil se había regresado y ahora se había impactado muy cerca de él. Manny apenas pudo cubrirse un poco con sus brazos pero aún así quedó muy lastimado. La maniática risa de Siniestro y el actual estado de Manny fueron suficientes para hacer que María se desmayara.

El chico ya no sabía qué hacer, apenas le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse consciente mientras que su enemigo se encontraba fresco y lleno de energía. El enorme villano con cuerpo de robot se acercó a él, puso uno de sus pies sobre la espalda de Manny y lo apuntó con uno de sus cañones listo para dar el disparo fatal. Manny solo pudo cerrar sus ojos fuertemente completamente frustrado por no haber podido salvar a Frida y esperando su inminente final, sin embargo el disparo mortal no llegó.

Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que el cañón de Siniestro había sido bloqueado por una enorme garra proveniente de la pata de Traxgot Daroda. El monstruo había detenido el ataque y Manny notó que el gigantesco tigre tenía algo colgado del cuello como un collar, solo que lo que colgaba no era un diamante ni algo así, era una jaula… y Frida estaba adentro de ella.

-¡Frida!- gritó Manny

-¡Manny!- le respondió la niña alarmada por el deplorable estado de su amigo.

-¡Que haces! Estaba a punto de liquidar a este perdedor- alegó Siniestro.

-No lo creo, yo quiero tener el privilegio de asesinarlo- dijo Traxgot.

-Dijiste que yo me encargaría de matarlo- dijo Siniestro.

-Sí, pero cambié de opinión- rió Traxgot.

-¡Mentiroso!- gritó Siniestro –Nadie se burla o le miente al Seños Siniestro-

Sergio estaba a punto de atacar a Traxgot con su láser pero este fue más rápido y con un solo golpe logró atravesar la gruesa armadura de Siniestro con una de sus garras. Sergio miraba horrorizado como su traje había sido atravesado y ahora estaba a punto de explotar.

-No puede ser- dijo consumido por el miedo.

-Jajaja, debiste saber que no podías conmigo… ahora creo que tienes un pequeño vuelo que tomar jajajaja- rió Traxgot a la vez que arrojaba a Siniestro a varios kilómetros de distancia. Afortunadamente Sergio logró salir de su traje antes de que este estallara y se hiciera añicos en el aire.

-¡Esto no se quedará así Traxgot, volveré!, y la próxima vez seré más grande!, ¡la próxima vez seré más poderoso!... ¡la próxima vez recordaré ponerle un paracaídas a esta cosa ahhhhhhhhh!- gritó mientras seguía volando para caer en alguna parte de la Ciudad Milagro lejos del campo de batalla.

Manny, Frida y los demás se quedaron viendo anonadados lo que acaba de pasar hasta que recordaron que el peligro no había pasado, todo lo contrario. El niño volteó la mirada y vio con terror como Traxgot Daroda lo miraba con una mezcla de odio y éxtasis.

-Y ahora es tu turno, Rivera… espero que hayas disfrutado de tu corta vida, porque hasta aquí llegó jajajajajaja- se burló el monstruo mientras que Manny lo miraba estupefacto. Frida comenzó a gritarle para que escapara pero el miedo había congelado a su amigo, además estaba muy débil para escapar, todo había terminado.

Continuará………

Y sigo dejando así a mi pobre lectores, ni modo, así como a mi me han dejado en suspenso yo también lo hago con ustedes, jeje. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por cierto, este fue el penultimo capítulo, la proxima vez que publique será para darle fin a esta historia, la cual ya está terminada pero falta ver algunos detalles. Nos vermos/leemos, se cuidan, un abrazo.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, la ultima vez que publiqué estaba triste pero ahora estoy feliz, terminé mis clases, pasé todas mis materias, por fin conseguí chamba en la realización de un corto animado y aquí les traigo el final de esta historia. Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, el fic va dedicado a:

**Alis**

**Adriana-Valkyrie**

**Alison**

**xXTigreForeverXx**

**Hybrid Shion**

**La Tigressa**

**Javier de Jesús segura salas**

**Takao-hikary**

**Lolla Diianna 11**

**La Tigresa dj**

**ALICIA LA 5050**

Que son los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto y dejar reviews. Ojo, están en orden de como llegaron sus reviews, no representa nada que uno esté antes que el otro.

Por cierto, a partir del proximo Miércoles no tendré acceso a Internet, por lo que no podré ni dejar revieews, ni contestar correos ni subir historias, pero ya estoy escribiendo mi proximo fic así que de regreso lo subiré. Ya saben que El Tigre no me pertenece a mi sino a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez. Nuevamente muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan y que tengan felices fiestas.

El Colmillo Plateado

Capítulo 10: El Segundo Colmillo

El momento no podía ser mas tenso, Siniestro acababa de ser traicionado por su compañero frente a todos y Manny estaba a punto de terminar sus días en las garras de Traxgot Daroda. Frida continuaba gritándole a Manny para que reaccionara y huyera de ahí cuanto antes, pero este seguía en su sitio perturbado por la imponente figura de su enemigo.

-¡Manny!, ¡por el amor de Quetzalcoatl!, ¡corre!- gritaba Frida desesperada.

-Jajaja, si Rivera, corre como un bebé asustado, salva tu vida como todo un cobarde- dijo Traxgot intentando hacer enojar a Manny, sabiendo muy bien que algo que ningún Rivera soportaba era que se les llamara "cobardes".

En otra circunstancia, Manny hubiera mostrado sus garras y se hubiera abalanzado sobre su adversario para obligarlo a retractarse, pero no esta vez. El miedo se había apoderado de Manny terriblemente, el niño no había olvidado que hace poco había estado a punto de morir por haber recibido un insignificante golpe de Traxgot, la duda de poder vencerlo lo estaba molestando bastante.

-Tal vez deba hacerlo… tal vez lo mejor es salir corriendo de aquí- pensó Manny en voz alta. Para asombro de Traxgot.

-¿Me traicionan mis oídos?, ¿un Rivera pensando en la posibilidad de escapar?, me decepcionas niño- dijo Traxgot.

-Lo siento… no se que me pasa… yo, solo…- trataba de decir Manny.

-No tienes que decir nada, mocoso. Comprendo que eres demasiado gallina como para enfrentarte a tu destino- siguió el monstruo.

-Si…supongo que tienes razón- dijo Manny tristemente.

-Bien, entonces vete, sigue con tu miserable vida, no vale la pena acabar con alguien tan patético como tu- terminó Traxgot.

Manny estaba a punto de irse, cabizbajo, cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras de Daroda, las cuales no le permitieron seguir su camino.

-Aunque la verdad lo siento mucho por tu amiguita, tantas esperanzas que tenía de que la salvarías. Ni modo, tendré que ponerle fin a su sufrimiento para que ya no piense en ti… si sabes a lo que me refiero, jejeje- dijo cruelmente.

En ese momento Manny comprendió que no podía escapar, no podía solo pensar en su propia seguridad y abandonar a Frida y a su familia a merced de aquel demonio. El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y apretaba sus puños. Estaba casi seguro de que si se quedaba prácticamente estaría suicidándose, pero luego de unos instantes dejó de importarle eso, al menos tenía que intentar defender a Frida.

-No, Traxgot, no voy a huir- dijo Manny decidido provocando que su familia se sorprendiera aún mas.

-¡No, mijo!, no puedes vencerlo- dijo María justo antes de comenzar con su habitual respiración nerviosa.

-No esperaba menos de ti, niño. ¿Pero estás consciente de que estás entregándome tu vida con ese pequeño acto de nobleza?- rió Traxgot.

-Tal vez, pero prefiero eso a ver como lastimas a mi mejor amiga, ahora te sugiero que la dejes ir si no quieres que me enoje- dijo Manny con un forzado tono amenazante. Traxgot simplemente comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Jajaja, ¿sabes?, me caes bien, niño. Solo por eso voy a cumplir tu último deseo, tu amiga no sufrirá daño alguno… Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, si tan solo tu antepasado, Leopardo Negro, no hubiera sido tan idiota como para quitarme solo un colmillo entonces nada de esto estaría pasando, jeje- dijo Traxgot.

El gigantesco felino dejó ir a Frida, quien inmediatamente corrió hacia Manny.

-Manny, no lo hagas, ese villano te va a matar- suplicaba Frida.

-Tengo que hacerlo Frida, ya aplacé mucho este momento- respondió Manny.

-No, por favor, no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa- lloraba Frida.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa,- dijo Manny mientras abrazaba a la niña –Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado todos estos años, no quiero desanimarte, pero si no salgo con vida de esta…-

-¡Cállate!, ¡no digas esas cosas!- gritó Frida.

-Lo siento Frida, solo trata de ser feliz, ¿si?- dijo Manny finalmente.

El muchacho dejó a su amiga y se dirigió hacia Traxgot para quedar frente a frente con el. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía mas cerca de la muerte mientras que el monstruo gozaba cada instante, finalmente tendría la satisfacción de exterminar al último Rivera y nadie podría detenerlo.

-De acuerdo, Daroda, estoy listo- dijo Manny mientras que se preparaba para la batalla… su ultima batalla.

-Perfecto- dijo Traxgot saboreando cada silaba.

-Espera, no estás solo mijo, nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo Rodolfo mientras que el y Granpapi se acercaban a ambos rivales.

-Jaja, no lo creo- dijo Traxgot mientras que de un zarpazo mandaba a volar a ambos adultos- Esta es nuestra pelea y no permitiré que nadie interfiera, pero descuiden, en cuanto acabe con este enano seguiré con ustedes… y solo por precaución…- Traxgot tomó las botas de Rodolfo y el sombrero de Granpapi y los arrojó lejos para evitar que pudieran usarlos.

Una vez hecho esto la batalla comenzó, aunque mas que batalla se debería llamarle masacre, puesto que por más esfuerzos que Manny hacía no lograba hacerle mucho daño a su adversario, si acaso uno que otro arañazo, pero nada lo suficientemente efectivo como para dejarlo fuera de combate. Por su parte, Traxgot le estaba causando muchísimo daño sin misericordia.

Manny intentaba usar sus garras lo mejor que podía, pero sus ataques no eran nada comparados con los feroces zarpazos del monstruo. Frida solo podía contemplar horrorizada el cruel castigo que enfrentaba su amigo. Se sentía tan impotente de no poder ayudarlo, si tan solo ella también tuviera súper poderes. Entonces la respuesta llegó a ella como por arte de magia.

Traxgot acababa de atacar a Manny con un rayo de poder que salió de su boca, la luz del rayo había iluminado levemente todos los alrededores, en especial un pequeño roncón donde algo brillaba. Eran las botas de White Pantera junto con el Sombrero de Puma Loco, Frida miró ambos objetos y una pequeña chispa de júbilo brilló en su cara. Tal vez si podría ayudar a Manny después de todo, ya antes había usado la hebilla de Manny, ¿Por qué no podría usar las botas y el sombrero?

La niña corrió hacia los objetos, se los puso e inmediatamente después sintió como el poder corría por todo su cuerpo. Rápida como un rayo, llegó hasta donde Traxgot estaba a punto de degollar a Manny y le dio un fuerte golpe a la pata del villano. Traxgot dio un grito de dolor y Manny solo se quedó anonadado mirando a Frida, quien acababa de salvarle la vida.

-¿Frida?- preguntó Manny.

-Así es, tal vez tu familia no pueda ayudarte, pero yo si- dijo Frida alegremente.

-Maldita mocosa, esta vez no seré tan compasivo contigo- gruñó Traxgot.

Frida ayudó a Manny a levantarse y juntos se pusieron en posición de batalla. La pelea se reanudó, pero esta vez la ventaja de Traxgot parecía haberse esfumado, los poderes combinados de El Tigre y Frida eran tan grandes como los del monstruo. Todo parecía indicar que el conflicto se llevaría varias horas en terminar por lo parejo que estaba.

Entonces, por accidente, un ataque de Manny que iba disparado hacia la mejilla de traxgot se desvió dándole a uno de sus enormes colmillos de plata. El villano gimió de dolor e hizo feos gestos, dando a entender que ese ataque lo había dañado en especial. Ni Manny ni Frida pasaron por alto este detalle y luego de darle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula a Traxgot y desorientarlo levemente se acercaron el uno al otro para discutir rápidamente ese detalle.

-¿Viste eso Manny?, ese golpe en el colmillo le dolió bastante- señaló Frida.

-Claro, ese debe ser su punto débil, así es como Leopardo Negro lo derrotó hace años- dijo Manny.

-Entonces solo tenemos que volver a quitarle el colmillo y lo venceremos- dijo Frida triunfante.

-No lo creo, solo lograríamos que quedara atrapado otra vez, no quiero arriesgarme a que vuelva a despertar y quiera vengarse de nuestros descendientes- explicó Manny.

-¿Entonces que haremos?- preguntó Frida.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Traxgot. "Si tan solo tu antepasado, Leopardo Negro, no hubiera sido tan idiota como para quitarme solo un colmillo entonces nada de esto estaría pasando". Si le quitamos un colmillo lo derrotaremos temporalmente… pero si le quitamos los dos colmillos…-

-…lo destruiremos para siempre- terminó Frida.

-Exacto, tenemos que ir por el segundo colmillo- dijo Manny.

En ese momento Traxgot volvió en si y atacó nuevamente a ambos niños, quienes lo esquivaron apenas. El villano estaba más que furioso y frustrado por no darles alcance a sus presas, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que le esperaba. Frida usó el sombrero dorado del Caos y antes de que el monstruo pudiera reaccionar partió uno de sus colmillos en dos.

-Desgraciados, ¡mi colmillo!- gritó Traxgot al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Estás acabado, monstruo- rió Frida.

-Jaja, tonta, yo volveré y cumpliré mi venganza, no pueden detenerme, jajajajaja- rió Traxgot mientras se empezaba a desvanecer.

-Eso lo veremos- sentenció Manny al momento que usaba el espíritu del tigre, como había dicho Granpapi, para atacar el segundo colmillo de Daroda.

-Esperen, ¡no!, ¡no pueden hacerme eso!, sin mi segundo colmillo no podré regresar. ¡Nooooooooo!- grito el villano justo antes de desaparecer por completo liberando al mundo de su maldad de una vez por todas.

Manny y Frida miraron con satisfacción su triunfo, no podían creer que de verdad acababan de destruir al demonio que por tantos años había amenazado a la familia Rivera. El error que había causado Leopardo Negro por fin había sido enmendado, la paz había vuelto a la Ciudad Milagro. Rodolfo, Granpapi y María corrieron hacia ellos para felicitarlos y ayudarlos con sus heridas.

Casi al instante, todos miraron asombrados como ambos colmillos plateados comenzaban a perder su brillo y se pudrían hasta hacerse polvo, ahora no había forma de que Traxgot Daroda volviera a atacarlos. Unas semanas después todo había regresado a la normalidad, los daños hechos fueron reparados y, aunque las autoridades no lograron capturar a Siniestro, una reconfortante sensación de seguridad invadía la ciudad.

El Tigre nuevamente se había hecho acreedor del título de héroe, pero esta vez el puesto era compartido, pues Frida también se había ganado cierto respeto por su valiente y valiosa contribución en la batalla. Todo estaba bien, las preocupaciones pasadas ya no existían y todos eran felices nuevamente. Aunque ciertamente nunca nadie comprendió la razón por la que Sergio hubiera usado muletas durante un tiempo, el niño nunca quiso hablar de eso ni de la repentina fobia que había adquirido en los últimos días por las antiguas reliquias plateadas.

FIN


End file.
